Life Behind The Camera
by RaimiLovesDisney
Summary: Summary: Ever wonder how Ross and Laura act behind the scenes of 'Austin and Ally? Well you can read and find out! Discover the drama, romance, and comedy we never saw! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Life Behind The Camera**

_**Summary: Ever wonder how Ross and Laura act behind the scenes of 'Austin and Ally'? Well you can read and find out! Discover the drama, romance, and comedy we never saw! Rated T for teens 13+**_

**Chapter 1 No Ordinary Day**

All's POV

Things just seem to be so crazy and hectic lately, Austin is getting back from making his movie, we're filming the next season of 'Austin and Ally' (so excited by the way!), and just getting used to all of us being together again. I saw Dez and Trish a lot but Austin was sort of like, oh same time next week?

I will admit I missed the guy, we're always laughing, joking around and just having a good time. I'm really excited for that again. Things seem different after the 'Auslly' kiss though...I couldn't help but feel Austin was nervous around me.

My sister Vanessa of course went all,

"Oh I bet he likes you!" but it's pretty obvious we're keeping it on a friendly professional level. Today I was on Youtube watching a few of the lyric videos for Steal Your Heart and Timeless. Great songs huh? Haha I love Timeless, the episode was really fun to film.

"Ally!" I turned and saw him.

"Austin!" I exclaimed practically jumping into his arms. He chuckled and hugged me. Wow I never realized just how much I missed this guy!

"It's great to see you again." he said once we pulled away.

"You too, so how was everything? What was it like being a movie star?" I asked uses hand gestures for dramatic effects. He laughed.

"It was pretty cool, but I missed doing our show." he replied with a grin.

"Me too, ready to go see Trish and Dez?" I asked starting to walk. But he grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Before we do, I want to talk to you about something." he replied.

"Umm, sure okay." I agreed. We sat down and I waited for him to begin.

"I...I wanna get your advice about something." he said. I took a breath of relief.

"Oh thank god, got a bit worried there." I replied. I had this little thought in my head that he was gonna say he has feelings for me, weird right?

"About what?" he asked. I froze. Think Dawson think!

"Uh nothing! Go ahead and tell me what's on your mind." I reply nervously.

"Okay well, there's this girl...I really like her but I'm not sure how to tell her how I feel." he explained. For some reason I felt disappointed.

"Oh, you could meet with her and you know talk with her about it." I suggested.

"But what about the press? You know how they are with that kind of stuff, what if it gets out I like her before I can even tell her?!" he began freaking out. I laid my hand on his and gave them a squeeze.

"Austin calm down, just take this one step at a time. Just figure out how you're going to tell her. The rest will piece together." I told him. He seemed more at ease after that.

"Thanks Ally." he said. I smiled through this weird pain in my heart.

"Anytime." I replied. I stood up and stretched. Don't judge!

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"As always!"

So there you had it, we met up with our other cast members and picked up like we never left in the first place. Some people were gossiping about me and Austin on how we acted 'different' after the Auslly kiss. So not true!

"Ally" Dallas said. You guys remember Dallas off A&A right?

"Hey Dallas!" I greeted with a small hug. Him and Austin fist bumped. So rad guys haha.

"I wanted to know if you wanna hang out later today? Kinda catch up and everything." he offered.

"Sorry we got plans for later." Austin said putting arm around me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh that's cool, maybe another time?" he asked. I nodded with a smile. Once he walked away I elbowed Ross.

"What was that for?" he said rubbing his side.

"For lying to Dallas! I don't have any plans later today." I replied crossing my arms.

"Well you do now, with me!" he exclaimed. I laughed and shook my head.

"There's no such thing as an ordinary day with you huh Austin?" I asked.

"You got that right!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is Chapter 2 of Life Behind The Camera! Thank you for choosing this story :) Hope you read/favorited my other stories and if not you should do it after reading this. ;D also if you want me to read one of yours tories do not hesitate to speak up, I'm kinda bored just writing and would love to read a good story. So, onward with the story! xx**_

**Chapter 2 Steal Your Heart**

Austin's' POV

You have no idea how hard it was not to tell her then and there. Yes I have a little secret, I like my co-star Ally Dawson! I mean how can you not? She's so goofy and adorable, not to mention incredibly talented. Even off set with Dallas I felt like he was trying to flirt. Okay maybe not flirt but score a date with her!

Now I gotta make up something to do for the rest of the day with Ally. We could walk and talk at the park? Catch some waves at the beach? Maybe we should chill in our dressing room.

"So Austin what's the plan?" Ally asked nudging me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I was thinking we could go get some fresh air." I replied. She smiled.

"Alright then let's go!" she exclaimed holding my hand. She's so...energetic. Haha have you noticed that too? We went to the beach and ended up swimming/splashing each other like crazy. I fell on the sand tired.

"Timeout!" I said breathlessly. She laughed tried to catch her breath and sighed.

"I missed this." she whispered. I looked over at her. Not realizing just how close she was. It seemed like I stared into those brown eyes forever.

"I did too." I said chuckling nervously and looking away from her. I could hear my heart pounding inside. She can't know yet, it's too soon. I mean we literally just started filming for the show again. She sat up and looked at me with this quizzed look on her face.

"Why are you nervous around me?" she asked. I looked at her. Her hair seemed to flow down in the perfect way possible, I was mesmerized.

"I-I'm not." I lied. She smirked.

"You're a very bad liar Austin." she said. I shrugged not able to help smiling.

"Are you worried about the show ending?" she asked seriously all of the sudden.

"No, it's not gonna end anytime soon that's for sure." I replied.

"But when it does...what will happen then? I'm probably going to college and finishing up school." she explained.

"Ally, if the show ends our friendship doesn't. I'm glad I got to be on a show with a great girl like you." I said. She blushed and shyly smiled.

"Thanks." she replied and hugged me. But that really got me thinking. What will happen when the show ends? I honestly don't want think about it, it just seems so far away. Something I can think about later. But it felt like pushing a chapter farther so I won't have to read it. And dragging the one I'm in longer...just to savior it.

"We should head back now." I said letting her go. She groaned.

"But it's so beautiful out today!" she replied spreading out. I laughed and lifted her up making her squeal.

"No whining Dawson it's filming time!" I say. She laughed and tried convincing me to put her down the whole walk back.

"Alright guys you ready to get started?" our director said. Everyone cheered with excitement. Now I am sworn to secrecy not to say anything but I will tell you there is more Auslly in this coming season. As I have let everyone know I think Austin and Ally are destined to be together, have you seen how he looks at her?

Haha but really, I ship Auslly too.

I saw Ally with Dallas laughing about something. I was confused because as far as I know Dallas isn't in the next season. I couldn't help but feel jealous when he slyly laid his hand on Ally's. She didn't seemed bothered with it much to my disappointment.

"Hey buddy!" Dez said. We high fived and bro hugged.

"Long time no see!" I replied. I did miss Dezand he's hilarious jokes. We're always laughing on and off set.

"Yeah man we gotta hang out soon." he said holding some oranges. I pointed to them and laughed.

"Should I even ask?" I replied. He shook his head smiling.

"Nope!" he exclaimed. I caught up with Trish a bit too. She was also suspicious of Dallas.

"I swear he likes Ally and won't tell her." she said rolling her eyes.

"You think he likes her?" I asked looking over at them.

"Of course, see how he looks at her? He glanced at her lips 3 times in the last five minutes." she replied as a matter of factly.

"No way, how did you-how could-?" I stuttered confused. She smiled.

"Don't worry Austin, she doesn't like him back though." she said.

"Why are you telling me not to worry?" I asked.

"Oh because I know you have a crush on Ally, it's beem so obvious." she replied as if everyone knew.

"What?! Me? No!" I tried to play it off. Failed. Epicly.

"It's okay I just think you should tell her before it's too late." she suggested.

"But I'm worried how it will affect our chemistry on the show, what if we get into a fight right before filming an episode? It will look so forced and fake. I don't want that." I said running my hand through my hair. Raini sighed.

"Poor Austin, well give it time then." she replied patting me on the back. Finally Ally ad Dallas stopped talking, but he kissed her cheek! Who does he think he is?!

"Austin you okay?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I reply fidgeting with my fingers. I really gotta get his under control.

"You seemed mad or upset." she explained. I shook my head.

"Nah, just a little tired. I'm gonna go nap in my dressing room." I said. But before I go she grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Remember Austin you can talk to me if something is bothering you." she replied. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know Ally, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whoo Chapter 3! You guys are amazing! I'm surprised I got reviews so soon after uploading this! Thank you so much :) **_

Ally's POV

I tried figuring out what could make Austin so upset, and I was thinking it was my fault for bringing up the show ending and what would happen afterwards. That was such a buzz kill move of me! I shook it off the best I could.

I questioned whether I should go into Austin's dressing room. Being me I thought and paced for about five minutes. When did everything become so complicated with him? Was it really because of that kiss? I finally went over to his room and was about to knock on the door when I heard him singing.

"Everyday-day-day I fall for you a little more-oh ore,

Everynight-night-night I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul." then he sighed and mumbled something. That moment I knocked on the door and heard a thud.

"Uh...come in!" he said. I opened the door and walked in seeing sports balls everywhere. Didn't Trish have the other half of these?

"Sorry I was clumsy and knocked them all over." he chuckled picking them up. I started helping him when our hands touched grabbing a basketball. Austin inhaled sharply and moved his hand from mine.

"You did it again." I said. He looked confused.

"D-Did what again?" he asked. I handed him the basketball.

"You acted all nervous around me again. Something is really bothering you." I replied.

"You are!" he snapped. I felt like those two little words just stabbed me in the heart. He saw this and his face softened.

"Ally I didn't mean it like that-" I cut him off.

"Then what do you mean Austin?! God why are you acting like this? You've been like this all day!" I exclaimed. He looked so conflicted.

"I can't tell you just yet. I need you to trust me." he said in the most serious tone I've ever seen.

"Please." he begged. I sighed and looked at him. What could he possibly be hiding? What is it that he couldn't tell me?

"Alright yeah, I have to get home to bed anyway." I replied walking out of his room.

"Ally?" he said. I turned.

"See you tomorrow." I gave him a smile and nodded. I walked home thinking and hardly noticed Dallas was calling my name.

"Oh hey! Sorry I zoned out there." I apologized. He smiled.

"It's okay, but why are you walking home alone?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Wanted to think I guess." I replied kicking a rock.

"Oh I see, you weren't thinking too much about that kiss were you?" he teased. I laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"No it was just a friendly gesture I know." I said. He stopped and I looked at him.

"W-What if...it wasn't?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, what would it be then?" I replied. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ally, you couldn't take a hint if it poked you in the face." he said. I was about to ask him what he meant when he leaned in and kissed me! I mean I was so shocked I didn't really...erm...stop it. He pulled away and said goodnight. Leaving me on my doorstep just utterly confused.

So I called the first person I ever call if my sister is out of the office. Trish.

"TRISH OH MY GOD YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" I exclaimed.

"He told you?" she asked excited.

"Who told me?" I replied.

"Austin! Did he finally tell you?" she asked again.

"No...but I'm guessing you know." I reply feeling left out.

"Snap I'm sorry, so what were you going to tell me?" she asked nervously.

"Well, I bumped into Dallas on my way home and he...he umm...he kissed me." I blurted. I heard silence for about three seconds.

"WHAT THE $%# ! Ally?!" she exclaimed. I had to move my ear from the phone.

"He just leaned in and yeah! It wasn't like 7 minutes in Heaven just like a 1,2,3 done." I explained quickly. She sighed.

"So do you like him or what?" she asked irritated.

"No...I just don't know what to do, Austin is acting weird, you're hiding something with him, and Noah keeps giving me the googly eyes!" I replied frustrated.

"Ally." her voice softened.

"What?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Austin likes you, that's why he's been acting so weird. He didn't tell you because he didn't want it to interfere with your guys' show." she confessed. I almost dropped the phone. Was Dallas right? Did a hint really need to be known byTrish yelling in my face?

Well she didn't yell but you catch my drift.

"I...I should've known." I said. She scoffed and laughed.

"I can't believe you couldn't tell! He's always staring at you smiling, always laughs at your horrible jokes-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry but true, and he was soo jealous when Dallas kissed you on the cheek." she explained. I guess I didn't really look at it that way.

"Well...guess we can't tell him that me and Noah kissed or he will be furious." I said.

"Yeah definitely, and don't tell him I told you." she replied. I nodded and forgot she couldn't see me. Wow Ally, pfft. Blonde moment!

"Will do, thanks Trish." I Said. We said our goodbye and hung up. I fell on my bed and sighed.

"I was right wasn't I?" Vanessa asked. I jumped and wondered how long she was there for.

"What are you talking about?" I replied. She sat on my bed and sighed.

"Oh my little Laura, those boys can't get enough of you." she teased. I groaned.

"Oh hush, just a couple crushes here and there." I said.

"And apparently kisses! Tell me was it Ross? Ooh I knew you two would!" she squealed.

"Vanessa me and Ross did not kiss, well, beside the Auslly kiss but it was someone else." I almost whispered the last part.

"Oh my god don't tell me it was Dallas!" she exclaimed smacking my arm.

"Ow! It awas Noah." I replied.

"Yeah, the guy who played Dallas!" she said. I sighed.

"Did you like it?" she asked. I shrugged.

"It wasn't bad I just don't feel that way about him." I replied.

"Good! Because I'm on team Raura." she said smiling. I laughed shaking my head. Sisters, you can't live with them you can't live without them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow here we go on the fourth chapter guys! I should be updating my other story Not A Love Song tonight so look out for that! Thank you SO much for reading, reviewing or following it encourages me to write more! Now I understand there are a lot of Raura fans out there, what do you think of my story? Gracias! Xx**

**Chapter 4 Made For You**

Austin's POV

I sighed and fell onto my bed. I wish things weren't so complicated with me and Ally. I want to just burst out how much I like her and all the things I like about her. Then it hit me, why not tell her in a song? What's stopping me from doing it for Ally?

I got out my keyboard and some paper with a pencil. Now what would be the main lyric, the one that stands out? Something catchy and short...I always thought Austin and Ally were made for each other. So, I can call it...Made For You!

Yes that's perfect! But I got my guitar out instead, it will sound more romantic with an acoustic guitar. I started strumming some chords and rhythms til I found the perfect ones. Now all I have to do is add lyrics.

_**"Oh when I wake up I see your face, when I close my eyes at the end of the day I still got your smile stuck in my head." **_I began. I smiled nodding. Alright gotta keep this groove going.

_**Oh oh music's off but we're still dancin' my heart drops when I hear you laughin' cause I know, we're just gonna be friends." **_I sang again. I'm really starting to like this! I finished the song and recorded it to see how I'd sound. And I'll tell you it sounds amazing!

I went to sleep excited thinking of how Ally will react. Maybe she'll say she likes me too! I'm not sure where it would go from there, but I guess we'll find out!

***The Next Day***

Well today's the big day! I grabbed my guitar and got a early head start to set everything up. First I left a note that told Ally to walk out of her dressing room then set up all these all arrows pointing to my dressing room. Once she opened the door I would be sitting there waiting for her to ask what I am doing. Then I'll perform the song for her!

I tuned my guitar, set up all the notes, and double checked to make sure everything was perfect. All I had to do now was wait. Ally will think I'm late (since I usually am) and come look for me. That is, if she doesn't stop in her room first.

Then I started to grow anxious. What if she didn't come in at all today? Or worse...She's with Dallas?! I felt my fists clench and took a deep breath. If I overthink I'll make things worse, just gotta stay calm. Finally there was a knock at the door.

"Austin? What's with the note and arrows everywhere?" Laura asked smiling.

"Sit down and close the door, I'll tell you." I replied. She did so and looked at me waiting for an explaination. I began playing the music for the song.

_**"Oh when I wake up I seee you face, when I close my eyes at the end of the day I still got your smile, stuck in my head,**_

_**Oh oh music's off but we're still dancin' my heart drops when I hear you laughin' cause I know, we're just gonna stay friends,**_

_**But that don't mean I can't sing for you, can't stop me from liking you, cause one day out of the blue, I will get to say**_

_**Baby I was made for you, and you were made for me, no one in this whole wide world gets me like you do, baby I was made for you, why can't you see? No one in this big wide world clicks like you and me**_

_**When the sun is up I see blue skies, when the moon is out on a starry night I still got your smile, stuck in my head,**_

_**Movie's goin' but we're just talking, my feet stop when we're just walkin' cause I know we're just gonna stay friends,**_

_**But that don't mean I can't sing for you, that can't stop me from liking you cause one day out of the blue, I will get a chance to say,**_

_**Baby I was made for you and you were made for me, no one in this whole wide world, gets me like you do, baby I was made for you why can't you see? No one in this big wide world clicks like you and me**_

_**And even if you stop tryin', or maybe your faith is dyin', baby I'm just not lyin'**_

_**I was made for you, you-hoo you-hoo**_

_**Baby I was made for you." **_I finally finished. Ally sat there totally shocked and a little teary eyed. I smiled nervously before asking her,

"What did you think?" She chuckled wiping her eyes.

"That was beatiful, is it a new song for the show? God if it got ME emotional imagine how the audience would be." she replied. My heart fell, she thinks it's for the show.

"Well it's good it got you emotional, I-I wrote it for you." I confessed. She was speechless for a second.

"Oh...Ross-" I cut her off just like Austin did when he sang I Think About You to Ally.

"Don't say anything, just come here." I said. She blushed and wrapped her little arms around my neck. I hugged her tightly really not wanting to let go.

"Guys we gotta be on set soon!" Trish said walking in but she smiled and mouth 'sorry' before walking back out. We laughed and I looked back at her.

"Austin, I really don't think we should...go on with this." Laura said sadly.

"I think we should, yeah I was worried about what would happen if we...you know...but I'm willing to take that risk if you will." I replied. She smiled.

"Can you give me til the end of the day to decide? It's all I need." she asked. I kissed her cheek.

"Of course." I replied.

"Thanks." she said and left. I felt my heart beating so fast it almost hurt. I am crazy...but I'm crazy for Ally Dawson.

_**Oh and the song Austin used is an original song written by me if you were wondering :) I thought it would fit in with their situation. I hope you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Not A Love Song**

**Note: Just wanna say thanks for anyone who has been reading this it means a lot! Especially since this is the first time I've updated in a long time, but if you like my stories I have some good news for you! I am thinking about uploading a new story on here! Of course it's another Austin&Ally. Can't say too much now but be on the look out! Enjoy Xx**

Chapter 5 Timeless

Ally's POV

After our date Austin walked me home. I was so tired but really happy at the same time. You could say things got interesting.

"Ally you're gonna fall." Austin said while laughing. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Just really tired, that's all." I replied rubbing my eyes. Suddenly he lifted me off my feet making me squeal and hold onto him tightly.

"Don't worry I got'cha." he said winking. I just laughed and he managed to carry me inside and up to my room. But we fell onto my bed laughing. I was trying so hard to keep my eyes open.

"Night Ally." he whispered. I reached out for him trying to tell him to stay. I honestly didn't want him to leave. I mean it's not awkard if we sleep together right? We're JUST sleeping I promise.

"Can you...stay...?" I asked sleepily. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Only if you're okay with it." he replied. I giggled and held his hand.

"Im totally cool with it." I said. He slid in the bed beside me. Instantly I snuggled up to him and listened to his heart beat. It sounded fast and nervous.

"Calm down Austin." I said laughing a little. He scoffed.

"I am soo calm." he replied.

"Your heart says something else." I told him.

"Well around you, my heart seems to just...go ballistic." he said. I blushed and smiled.

"Night Austin." I replied yawning.

"Night Ally."

**The Next Morning!**

Austin's POV

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, all of what happened the previous night came rushing back. I loked at Ally who was still sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her. I carefully slid out of her arms hearing her groan made me smile. She notices I'm gone.

But I went downstairs to try and get some breakfast ready. Haha, we seemed like a married couple already. Is it just me?

I managed to make some panacakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. Yeah I'm an awesome boyfriend!

"Austin?" I turned and saw Ally standing there surprised.

"Morning beautiful." I said kissing her head.

"Morning, did you make all this?" she asked surprised. I nodded feeling proud.

"Aww I wish I could've helped." she said being the sweet girl she is.

"It's okay, then I couldn't surprise you with my secret cooking skills." I replied. she smiled and hugged me.

"Well thank you, it looks delicious."

We ate before going over to the Sonic Boom. To our surprise Trish and Dez were already there.

"Ally where have you been?!" Trish asked. But once she saw me and Ally holding hands she got this huge smile on her face. Dez had his arms crossed with that 'I knew it' look.

"Umm just a little busy, what's up?" Ally asked trying to play it off.

"Good! Very good actually, Austin you and Ally are going to need to write a new song for the upcoming Music festival." Trish replied.

"It'll be a piece of cake!" I said waving my hand.

"We'll see about that." Ally replied heading up to the practice room. Dez stopped as I went to go with her.

"It happened didn't it?" he asked smirking. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes Dez, it happened. Me and Ally are together." I replied.

"Yes!" he exclaimed fist pumping in the air. I laughed shaking my head.

"Hurry and get started on the song Austin!" Trish called out. I gave her a thumbs up before going up to the practice room with Ally. She was on her phone and seemed...distracted.

"Hey everything okay?" I asked.

"I umm, have to take care of something. Mind starting the song without me?" she replied.

"No problem, go ahead." I agreed.

"Thanks a lot Austin, I'll be back soon!" she said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Okay, I'll miss you." I replied.

"I'll miss you too." she said before she let go and left. I sat at the piano playing with it a bit. What could our new song be about?

"Right about something that matters to you, whether it's someone or something you care about." Ally's advice rang in my head.

"Love...love is very important to me." I said aloud to myself. I thought some more, what is love?

"It's timeless..." I said starting to get a good rhythmn. Then I added a little bit of lyrics with it.

"Everyday-day-day,

I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,

And every night, night, night,

I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,

Yeah-eh."

That sounds pretty good! Now what next? I went on with some more notes and added more. Before I knew it, I wrote a whole spng by myself!

"And everytime we laugh,

I see the sparks flying,

And everytime you blush,

I feel those butterflies,

Baby, how we feel,

We'll always be style,

Forever and ever,

This love is never gonna fade,

We are Timeless,

We are Timeless,

My heart will never ever change,

We are Timeless,

We are Timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,

And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,

Our love will always feel this waaaaay,

We are Timele-eh-yeah-ess,

We are Timele-eh-yeah-ess!"

Ally is going to love it!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the 6th chapter of Not A Love Song! If you haven't already check out my other story 'Life Behind The Camera' I started today! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and or following you guys are the best! And if you have anything you wanna see more of in the story please speak up!**_

Chapter 6 Bad Timing

Ally's POV

I got a text from Dalla saying he needed to see me as soon as possible. I assumed something had to have gone pretty bad if he wanted to see me. Since I uh...broke his heart and all. I met him at the mall over by the food court.

"What's wrong Dallas?" I asked. He seemed happier now that I was here.

"I umm...I made a mistake." he replied. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed looking at me.

"Letting you go, I shouldn't have done that. It's great to see you so happy but...it hurts seeing you so happy with _him._" he replied.

"Dallas I'm sorry but I'm with Austin now, you have to accept it." I said shrugging.

"I can't, if I could I wouldn't have texted you." he replied. I got up to leave when he held my hand.

"I'm not going to let this go, I'm going to fight for you Ally Dawson." he said confidently.

"Okay Dallas, but you're just keeping yourself from moving on." I told him. The minute he let go I looked up and saw Austin.

"Austin, hey." I greeted.

"So you left me to start the song we're supposed to be writing together, for _him_?" he asked. He said it the same way Dallas said it when talking about him.

"It's not what it looks like! He was trying to get me back-" Austin looked over at Dallas.

"Dude she's with me what do you not understand?" Austin snapped. Dallas stood up and went face to face with him.

"The 'she's with me' junk. Bet you in a week she'll be over you and come running back to me." Dallas said with a smirk.

"In your dreams punk, now stay away from my girlfriend." Austin said before taking my hand and walking back to Sonic Boom.

"You tell me if he's giving you a problem again alright?" he said. I never knew how protective Austin was. It was cute, and made me feel safe.

"Okay." I found myself replying. He smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"Now come on I gotta show you the new song I came up with!" he exclaimed running up the stairs like a kid. I laughed and went after him. He then sang the song and I was speechless. It was beautiful, upbeat and just amazing.

"This is gonna be a hit! Great job Austin!" I said hugging him.

"Well I wrote it thanks to you." I replied. She looked confused.

"I wrote it about you, you're my inspiration." I confessed feeling my cheeks groe hot.

"Aww that is so sweet!" she said kissing my cheek. Wow and it was burning up already!

"No come on, we gotta show Trish and Dez!" she holds my hand and pulls me with her. It's crazy, to think that last summer we had met when I borrowed her song, I swear I did! But if that hadn't happened... we wouldn't have met, I wouldn't be famous thanks to Ally, and I wouldn't have met her or gotten so far from where I started.

"This is perfect for the festival! Great job!" Trish said smiling widely. I put my arm around Ally who was beaming. The only bad thing about this is...does this mean I can write songs without Ally?


	7. Chapter 7

_**I just realized at the end of the chapter I switched POV's without putting it! So sorry if that confused you guys I will fix it ASAP! Until then here is the next chapter of Not A love Song!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally nor do I own the characters from the show. Just this story. Any quotes or songs or ideas I use from the show belong to the writers.**

Chapter 7 Problems and Predictions

Everyone was celebrating the new song and preparing for the Music Festival when here I am thinking! Dez noticed this and came over to talk to me.

"Hey pal why so glum?" he asked.

"I'm worried that if I'm able to write a song by myself now...will it seem like I don't need Ally anymore?" I replied nervously. Dez laughed. I had no idea why...

"Oh snap you're serious." he said with wide eyes. I nodded like 'Duh!'

"Well no offense Austin but writing one song by yourself doesn't mean you're ready to go out there by yourself. Plus you guys make a _really _good team, it'd be a darn shame if you two split." Wow...I am just...Wow.

"That was some really good advice Dez, thanks!" I exclaimed giving him a high five.

"No problem! no if you'll excuse me I have to go feed my alpacca." he said with a smile. I raised my eyebrow, I thought he gave it to Jimmy...?

"Hey Austin!" I turned and saw Kira, he's Jimmy's daughter.

"Oh hey Kira! What's up?" I greeted. For a while she had umm...a really bad breath, but she realized eating anchovy and garlic pizza everyday wasn't the best idea.

"Just heard your new song, I love it." she said clapping her hands.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"I liked it soo much I was wondering if we can do a duet together with it?" she suggested batting her eyelashes.

"I don't know Kira, can we talk about it after the festival? I still have to perform the song." I said as nicely as I could.

"Oh yeah, I understand." she replied with a smal smile.

"Thanks, talk to you later!" I waved going to see the others. Trish had her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked clueless.

"Why were you talking to Kira?" Trish asked.

"Because she wanted to do a duet with the new song." I replied.

"Mhmmm, and what did you say?" she asked with sass. That's Trish for ya.

"That I'd think about it _after _the festival." I replied. She smimled and patted my head.

"Good choice." she said. I shook my head laughing.

"Now, you have to help Ally rehearse the keyboard part, she's gonna perform with you." Trish announced. Apparently All had NO clue.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed her doe like eyes going wide.

"Yep! I thought it would be good publicity for you." Trish said smiling. Then aLly started panicking.

"Oh my god but tons of people will be at the festival! What if my hair is messed up? Or I have pickle breath? Holy hotlines what if George Cloney comes?!" she exclaimed. I held my hand on her shoulders.

"Ally calm down! You'll be fine!" I told her looking striahgt into her brown eyes.

"I hope so." she squeaked going to chew her hair.

"That isn't gonna work! I put product in your hair today." Trish said. Ally froze and dropped her hair making us laugh.

"Okay well come on Austin I want to be prepared!" she exclaimed taking my hand and going up to the practice room. I laughed at her excitement and we spent the next two hours rehearsing, laughing, talking, maybe a kiss or two but nothing more. We got it down in no time.

"Do you feel more prepared?" I asked her. She nodded after taking a deep breath.

"All I'm doing is playing the keyboard, I can do this." she replied confidently. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I know you can." I say making her smile. Just then Dez comes running in.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ally asked seeing Dez seem so worried.

"I lost my alpacca! He's run loose in the store!" he exclaimed. The red-head then began screaming,

"HE WAS MY BEST FURRY FRIEND!" and flailed his arms. We were trying to calm him down when we heard people downstairs screaming and crashing. We raced down the stairs and saw Dez's alpacca scaring people in the store.

"The instruments!" Ally cried going to save them. I ddn't think an alpacca was all that dangerous but I wasn't about to take my chances.

"Hey! OVer here!" I said waving to it. I somehow got it's attention and it came running to me. So I let it chase me out the store and away from the others. After what felt like ages it got tired, which was when Dez came and took him back.

"Thanks so much man." he said then turned to his pet.

"You are in BIG trouble mister." he scolded, the alpacca groaned. I would've laughed but I was too out of breath to even try.

"Austin are you okay?" Ally asked. I nodded.

"Just had a little work out." I replied.

"Whoo!" I exclaimed falling on the warm sand. She laughed.

"I'll let you take a break." she said about to walk away.

"No come enjoy this with me!" I replied patting down right beside me.

"I left the store with Trish! Who knows what will happen!" she exclaimed laughing a little. I smiled.

"Five minutes. That's all." I said with my best puppy dog face. I knew I got her when she shook her head smiling.

"Alright, five minutes." she replied. So for five minutes we laid on the sand looking up at the beautiful sky, hearing the waves and feeling the gentle breeze. It was perfect.

*Meanwhile at Sonic Boom*

"No sir that's only on display! I don't know how to clean a oboe! What lesson?"

_**Poor Trish hahaha Ally is in trouble next chapter! So let me know what you guys think! Thank you and the may the odds be ever in your favor ;D Xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright if you haven't read my other story 'Life Infront of The Camera' I strongly advise you too, also because of me moving and school starting up I am updating this every Sunday and Life Infront of The Camera every Friday. It will be either in the morning or late at night. If I don't update I will ASAP with an explanation. Thank you!**_

_**Sorry for the late update btw.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A**

Ally's POV

When we got to the store I saw this head of frizzy hair lying on the couch with the cash register FULL of money and the tip jar halfway full as well.

"Trish, you did great!" I exclaimed. She groaned.

"Never again..." she muttered. I smiled and put the tip jar beside her.

"You can have all the tips." I told her. That got her right up.

"Oh my god thank you! Gonna get a new purse now. Bye!" she said and left. We laughed and went up in the music room. I was just playing random tunes on the piano while Austin was falling asleep on the sofa. I even played a lullaby so he's sleep faster.

Once he was out for sure I sneakily tip toed over to him and put whip cream on his head, who knew Dez's stash would come in handy? Holding back my laughter I tickled his nose making him smack himself with a hand full of whip cream. He woke up instantly.

"What the-" he said then saw me.

"Ally Dawson you are going to pay for that!" he said before coming for me. I laughed and tried to get away but he eventually got my by the waist.

"How do you plan on getting revenge?" I asked.

"This is comfortable." he laughed.

"Oh you know just by rubbing my whip cream on your face." he replied before kissing me. Hmm tastes like whip cream. Haha when he pulled away he started laughing. I managed to grab the whip cream without him knowing and got him again. He gasped in mock shock.

"How could you?!" he exclaimed. Then we had a whip cream war. It got pretty interesting I'll tell you that.

"Guys what are you doing?" I slid around and saw Dez and Trish. With her new purse of course.

"Uh...the real question is what are _you_ doing?" I reply goofily. Austin face palmed.

"We had a whip cream war which Ally started!" he explained pointing to me.

"Hey man I had to take advantage of this beautiful opportunity." I said making them laugh.

"Well you guys go clean up and come back up here to help us pick this up. Break!" Dez said the only one leaving. Then he ran back in.

"When I said 'Break!' we were supposed to break." he explained.

"Oh!" we all said and waited for him to say it again.

"Break!" So we cleaned the mess up and I started closing up the store. Had a big day tomorrow and we all needed some rest.

"Night guys!" I said waving.

"Night!" they chorused.

*The Nexy Day*

Austin's POV

Today is the big day! Me and Ally practiced just to be sure before getting ready for the festival. I'm so pumped! She seemed a little nervous but hey that's normal right?

"You guys got ten minutes!" Trish said. I nodded and tried getting Ally's mind off all the people here.

"You'll be fine okay? Just pretend it's family and friends." I told her.

"Alright, just family and friends." she said nodding. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're super talented you know." I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Yeah and so are you." she replied hugging me a little tighter. For a little while we stayed like that. I swear if we didn't have to perform I would've stayed that way. Holding her never gets old.

"Alright it's curtain time!" Trish exclaimed. Ally took some deep breaths before we went out there hearing all the cheers and shouts from the crowd. It was amazing tonight. Ally made her way over to the keyboard as I went to the microphone.

"Hey Miami you ready fro this?" I asked getting a response from hundreds of people.

"Alright here we go!" I said looking to Ally. She smiled and started playing. She seemed comfortable and I went ahead and began singing. We performed Timeless flawlessly and the crowd roared with applause. Backstage we all celebrated.

"Oh my gosh that was abosolutely insane!" Ally exclaimed. I laughed.

"You did great!" I said hugging her.

"Well done you two. You make a good team." Jimmy said.

"Thanks Jimmy." I replied.

"I will talk to you later about that duet with Kira. You go on and celebrate now." he told me and left.

"Guys I got the whole thing on video! It'll be epic once I upload it." Dez said. I gave him a high five.

"That'll be great man thanks!" then Trish came with the biggest news of them all.

"Ally a man just came up to me and wanted to see about signing you! I told him you can sing and play pretty much any instrument and he's interested!" she said clapping her hands.

"No way Trish you didn't!" Ally gasped. Trish nodded and the two started squealing. I was really happy for Ally yet I felt this pain in my stomach. It wasn't butterflies, it wasn't the taco, what was it?

"Let's head back to the Sonic Boom and celebrate!" Dez announced. They all agreed and made a run for it. I laughed trying to catch up to them. We had pizza, music, chips, drinks and some friends. I had a blast. That pain in my stomach went away thankfully, but I still wonder what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here we go Chapter 9! I re-read over the last chapter and I apologize! There was some grammar problems and I saw I didn't finish a sentence O.o so sorry I'll check that more often now. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and or following. You are good fanfiction samaritans! :D Luv you all and enjoy this chapter! There is a surpise for you guys!**_

Ross' POV

After a very long day at the beach we were on our way to chill at Calum's house. I was holding hands with Laura noticing she was looking pretty tired. I was too but holding her hand gave me enough of a spark to keep going.

"Hey guys I'll meet up with you later. Gonna run Laura home, she seems tired." I said.

"Okay that's cool." Raini replied with a smirk on her face.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING i WOULDN'T DO!" Vanessa yelled making me blush and everyone else start laughing.

"You know you're sister has a man voice right?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Her man voice is way better than mine, like mine sounds like a guy who hasn't hit puberty yet." she replied. We laughed. Once we got to her house we stood at her doorstep semi-awkwardly.

"I had a great time today, thanks for walking me home." she said and smiles.

"Yeah me too, and anytime." I replied. She was about to go inside and I felt like there was something missing. Something

"Hey, Laura." I stopped her.

"Yeah?" she replied turning. As she was turning I leaned down to kiss her, right on the lips. She seemed surprised at first but kissed me back. It was short and sweet, when we pulled away she was blushing like crazy. It looked unbelievably cute on her.

"Night Ross." she said.

"Night Laura." I replied smiling and walking back to Calum's.

"Hey guys I'm back!" I announced walking in.

"DID YOU DO IT?!" Raini asked as soon as I came in.

"Did what?" I reply innocently.

"Kiss her you big ding dong!" she said.

"Sorry Raini, I don't kiss and tell." I teased smiling. She gasped.

"OH MY GOD THEY KISSED!" Vanessa fan girled. Me and Calum started laughing at them as they freaked out.

"Was it good? Shoot why should I ask it's written all over his face." Raini said. I chuckled.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"When you walked in you seemed like you were floating on cloud nine, you had this goofy love sick smile and your eyes sparkled." Raini replied.

"What? My eyes do not sparkle!" I exclaimed. Calum patted my back.

"It's mine sparkle too, it happens to everyone." he told me.

"Okay..." I said.

"Ooh I better get home and bug Laura about it! Talk to ya'll later!" Vanessa said and left. Raini gasped and checked her phone.

"They're having a sale on animal prints! Gotta go guys!" she said taking her leave. We got bored and decided to play video games.

Laura's POV

Once Ross left I shut the door and slid down squealing. He kissed me! He finally kissed me! It was the best kiss ever, I felt the butterflies, saw the fireworks everything! Which caused me to do this.

"Baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors glow! Make them go oh, oh oh! As they shoot across the sky-y-y!" I did this while spinning around and jumping on the couch. You could say I had a burst of energy.

"Laura?" I nearly fell off and saw my sister was smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh...hey girl. How you doin'?" I replied sitting down and fixing a fallen pillow.

"Good, how was the kiss?" she asked. I froze and started stuttering.

"Pfft what kiss? We didn't kiss our lips just happened to touch for a few seconds before he left that's all." I said all too quickly. She laughed and sat down.

"We know you two kissed, Ross walked in like he won the lottery." she replied. Then she started poking me.

"Come on girl give me the details!" she excliamed. I groaned.

"Fine..." I agreed smiling.

"Could you describe it in one word?" Vanessa asked. I sighed.

*Dez and Vanessa both ask Ross and Laura what the kiss was like. This is what both of them say*

"It was...enchanting."

_**AWW YAY RAURA KISS! Was that worth waiting 8 chapters? Now ther eis a new problem that is gonna to surface next chapter, can you think of what it could be? It's definitely a shocker! Hugs galore and may the odds be ever in your favor! C:**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10! Oh my god why am I so hyped?! Oh yes, because there's a surprise in this chapter! And trust me I had to think long and hard about this and how it would affect the rest of the story. I hope you guys won't be too shocked but here we go! Oh and while reading this chapter I would advise you to listen to I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding.**_

Chapter 10 I Need Your Love

Laura's POV

So excited to film today! Sports and Sprains went pretty well, who else was surprised of Ross' rapping? Haha it was so much fun to film. Today we're going over lines for the next episode, I guess there's gonna be a guest starring on the next one. _**(This is gonna be a made up episode, unless this is really the next one then umm...weird.)**_

It's called Recording and Reporting. Ally records her first song and makes it public, it ends up very popular on the radio and she's getting tons of praise for it. But then her childhood enemy from kindergarten comes in and reports that Ally didn't write the song, in fact she claims that Ally stole the song from Austin!

She makes up a story saying as Austin's songwriter and a singer herself now she wrote a song for Austin but took it for her self. It's very crazy and dramatic. I won't tell you the ending though, spoiled enough already!

"This is gonna be a good episode." I said to Raini. She laughed.

"You got that right, Trish is so gonna be Manager of the Year." she replied.

"Hey you guys gotta come meet who is guest starring for the next episode!" Calum said frantic.

"They're here already?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, _she _is." he replied emphasizing the gender. We smiled and went to go see who it was. I almost dropped my script.

It's Maia Mitchell.

Ross' POV

I was glad Maia is guest starring, I've already worked with her once so it wouldn't be a problem. But her boyfriend coming might have been...Laura saw who was guest starring and Maia saw her too. It was hilarious because once they saw each other they squealed and hugged laughing. Yeah they get along pretty well.

Maia's dating Garrett _**(I do not know if this is true, but I am using this as part of the fanfiction.) **_but lately he's seemed pretty interested in Laura. Once he saw her he went over for a hug, much to my disappointment.

"Seems like we're working together again!" Maia said laughing.

"Yeah, this'll be a piece of cake." I replied hugging her. We're just friends trust me, I just hope Garrett is the guy for her. Maia's like a sister to me. So it would be my job to punch him in the face.

"Oh my god I'm so excited for this new episode!" Laura said smiling.

"I'm just here for support." Garrett said his arm around Maia. Now keep it there pal.

"Alrighty no offense but they need to practice." Raini said. He nodded with a smile and went to sit down. Apparently Maia would be playing Ally's publicist. It's hilarious because Maia is playing this loud woman trying to get Ally to come out of her shell more. Talking to her about boys, fame and fans. Ally agrees with it all but the boys.

"Oh wow, guess who I try to get you with?" Maia asked Laura.

"Who?" Laura replied. I hid my head in my script.

"Austin Moon!" she exclaimed laughing. Laura starts blushing and saying,

"It's the show remember that!" I couldn't help it and laugh at them.

"Hey Austin is pretty cool!" I defended my character.

"Well so is Ally with all this going on!" Laura replied doing Ally's dance from the Ally way. Maia cracked up laughing. I was too shaking my head.

"Mhmm sure." I teased.

"Laura! Someone is here to talk to you." a cameraman said. Laura got up.

"Okay! Be right back guys."

"You so like her don't you?" Maia asked right when Laura left.

"Pfft what? She's my co-star." I replied as coolly as I could.

"And you think of her more as a co-star." she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah my friend." I replied like 'Duh!'.

"More than that." she said.

"Best friend."

"More than that."

"Mega-best friend."

"Even more than that." she said poking me. I sighed.

"That's when it gets complicated." I replied.

Back to Laura's POV

I looked around for whoever was here to talk to me. So I decided to check in my dressing room, which was where I found Garrett.

"Oh hey!" I greeted. He smiled standing up.

"Hi Laura." he said. I sensed he wanted something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah of course! I just umm...wanted to talk to you about something." he replied. We sat down on my couch.

"Alright, shoot." I told him. He sighed.

"I know you like Ross." he confessed. He stopped me from protesting.

"And as your friend I wanted to bring this to your attention, that Ross is not the guy we thought he was." he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked. He pulled out a magazine.

"This." he replied.

_**Ross Lynch hooks up with Maia Mitchell?**_

_Ross and his movie co-star got a bit friendly off set during the making of 'Teen Beach Movie'. Neither cared to comment about this accusation but the pictures tell all! Is Maia cheating on boyfriend Garret Clayton? What about the Raura rumors? Will this be the end of the ultimate power couple?_

And there was one with them VERY close laughing together, one where she kissed his cheek, another with them staring into each other's eyes looking deep in love. I couldn't even describe the rest except they made my heart fall into my stomach.

"This can't be true..." I said quietly.

"I didn't want to think that either." Garrett replied. I shook my head getting up.

"Laura, I know it hurts. But there's nothing we can do about it." he said. I sniffled and looked up.

"Yes there is! You can talk to your girlfriend and I can talk to Ross." I replied.

"It's not that easy, neither will want to admit to it." he said.

"Well they'll sure have to answer to it!" I exclaimed going to the bathroom. On my way Ross noticed me crying and called me. But I didn't answer, I didn't want to answer.

Why does this crap always happen with us?

_**Saw I accidentally uploaded Chapter 9 instead of 10...I am such a blonde, sorry guys! But going on...Big trouble! You guys believe this? Or is Garrett trying to break up Raura? Five reviews for the next chapter to see! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alrighty Chapter 11 :) For this Chapter listen to Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. Sorry again for the confusement of the last chapter. I'll do the disclaimer and we'll get started!**_

_**Calum: Maybe I want to do the disclaimer!**_

_**Me: But...wait what is going on?!**_

_**Calum: This author does not own Austin&Ally**_

_**Me: I was gonna say that...**_

_**Calum: Yeah but I did you're welcome!**_

_**Me: *Sigh* Let's umm...get on with the story here.**_

Chapter 11 Kiss Me Slowly

Ross' POV

I don't know why Laura started crying, but when I looked in her dressing room Garrett was standing there. With this satisfied looking expression on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked sternly face to face with him.

"Just opened Laura's eyes a little bit. Showed her not everything is what it seems." he replied a smirk playing on his face. I clenched my fists.

"I swear if you are the reason she's crying I will-" he cut me off.

"Oh no, _you're _the reason she's crying." he corrected me.

"How?!" I exclaimed. He held up a magazine with a very interesting headline. I froze and snatched it away from him.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Ah, ah ah, doesn't matter _where_ I got it, it matters what's in it." he replied. Maia came over by us.

"What's going on I saw Laura crying." she asked. She saw the magazine in my hand and looked at me.

"Ross, what is that?" I pointed at Garrett.

"Your clueless boyfriend brought it and showed it to Laura." I replied glaring at him.

"Is this true?" Maia asked Garrett.

"I should be asking you the EXACT same question." he replied storming off. I scoffed tossing it in the trash bin. She grabbed it and looked through the pictures.

"This aren't even real, they have to be photo shopped!" she exclaimed. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Some are, but they're from the movie so someone photo shopped them to _look_ like we were off set." I explained.

"We gotta tell Laura." she says throwing it back in the trash bin. Why does this always happen with us? Everytime I go one step forward someone shoves me two steps back.

"Laura!" we called out.

"Guys why are you calling for Laura?" Calum asked eating a gingerbread man.

"We're looking for her." I replied.

"Oh I just saw her crying in the girl's bathroom." he said.

"I was gonna ask her what was the matter but, you know, it's the girl's room." I nodded.

"Maia, you're gonna have to go in and tell her." I told her.

"Alright, I can do that." she agreed and went in.

Laura's POV

Maia walked in the bathroom and saw me. I started wiping my eyes, god how many times am I gonna cry for Ross? It's not like I can pick up the tears and put them back in my eyes. She sighed and sat beside me.

"That magazine isn't true ya know, Ross is like my younger brother. May I remind you I'm dating Garrett?" she said. I sniffled and shrugged.

"I don't know he seemed pretty upset too." I replied looking down.

"Anyone would be, I'm sure if it was you and Garrett on that magazine me and Ross wouldn't be too happy either." she says.

"Well I wouldn't do that to either of you in the first place so it wouldn't happen!" I argued.

"Laura listen to me, those pictures are from the movie scenes someone just made them look like we were off set. I promise you I do not feel that way about Ross." she claimed.

"They photoshopped it?" I asked. She nodded.

"All of them." she replied.

"God I feel so stupid..." I muttered holding my face in my hands. She patted my back.

"You're not stupid, we all make mistakes." she said.

"Well I wish I wasn't as capable of making mistakes." I replied standing up. She gave me a big squeeze.

"I know, that's life. It doesn't matter the mistake, but how we learn from it. Don't believe everything you read." she told me. I smiled.

"Thanks Maia." I said.

"No problem, now go talk to your boy!" she replied lightly pushing me. I laughed and walked out of the bathroom. And there Ross was leaning against the wall. Once he saw me he stood right up.

"Laura I can explain-" I cut him off and just hugged him.

"I believe you Ross." I whispered. He hugged me and kissed my head.

"Glad to hear it." he said. It felt like forever we were just wrapped up each other's arms. He was so warm and comforting. And I'm a sucker for good hugs! While hugging Ross I saw Garrett talking with Maia. Neither seemed too happy. I let go of Ross and looked their way.

"Oh yeah, Garrett stormed off earlier after confronting Maia about that dumb magazine." he explained. I sighed.

"Poor Maia." I said. Ross wrapped his arm around me.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." he replied. I agreed and we went to the beach just walking.

"Ross?" I spoke up. He looked over at me.

"Yeah?" I squeezed his hand. I couldn't believe how hard it was to say this.

"I...I like you. A-And I want to be with you." I confessed blushing. He smiled at me.

"I wanna be with you too, more than you'd ever know." he said nervously. He's so cute when he's nervous. Next thing we know we heard this booming noise, and we turned seeing it was fireworks. Now don't ask why there was fireworks in August but they were goregeous.

Explosions of red, yellow, blue, green, purple, white and gold. The nosie was so loud you could feel it in your chest. The colors so bright they were almost blinding.

"Baby you're a firework, come on let you're colors burst, make em go oh, oh, oh you're gonna leave them falling down." I heard Ross sing quietly. He sang the exact same song I was thinking. Without realizing it, I started laughing.

"What you're not a Katy Perry fan?" he teased.

"No, I just was thinking the same song you were singing." I replied. He stopped causing me to turn around and look at him. He came closer and was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Laura Marano, will you do me the honor's of being my girlfriend?" he replied. My heart skipped a beat. Did he just ask me? Crap Laura say something!

"Yes, yes I will!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms. I did with such force we fell back laughing.

"You are just an adorable bundle of energy aren't you?" he asked chuckling.

"You got that right." I replied smiling. He moved some hair out of my face and leaned in slowly. As he closed the gap a million thoughts ran in my mind.

We're together! God we're finally together, but...what's next? Should we keep it on the down low or come out publicly? I just hope it doesn't affect us on the show. I mean it shouldn't but, ugh! I think to much!

Once we pulled away we helped each other up and walked hand in hand. You won't believe who was all waiting for us. Raini, Calum, Vanessa, Maia, Garrett (oddly), and Noah.

"AHH THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" I heard Vanessa scream.

"RAURA FOREVER SUCKERS!" Raini said collecting money. I laughed and looked at Ross.

"They bet money on us." I say surprised.

"You know we should get a cut, I mean we did get together." he replies.

"Hey Raini! Girl you should give me ten bucks!" I said making her laugh. That night was the best night ever. We decided to camp out, making s'mores, weenies, and we played with sparklers! Like the rebel I am I lighted 6 at once. Haha kids don't try this at home.

But the thing that topped it all, was that Ross got me a locket. It had a picture of me on one side with him on the other. On the front an 'A' was craved into it, it was beautiful and perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better.

The End.

_**Alright I guess this story is over.**_

_**Calum: Oh god it was so beautiful! -sobs-**_

_**Raini: Yeah does it have to be over?!**_

_**Me: Well I can do a sequel...?**_

_**Raini & Calum: DO A SEQUEL!**_

_**Me: Well let's see what the readers want first mkay? So guys, would you like to see a sequel? Or were you satisfied with the ending? I just don't want to do one of those things like people do in the movies. Make a good movie and then add a sequel that has practically no connection to the original. Just review what you think :) May the odds be ever in your favor! XX**_

_**Ross: Why does she always say that?**_

_**Laura: Think about the Hunger Games**_

_**Ross:...Oh yeah!**_

_**Me: *Face palm***_


	12. Author's Note

_**Alright if you are reading this you have finished Life Behind The Camera, and you would like a sequel. Now I have two ideas for you guys (you can pitch one if you'd like as well) I can make a sequel that will be called 'Life In Front of The Camera' or I can start a new story that will be called 'Where the Light Shines'. Summaries below.**_

**Life In Front of The Camera**

**This will be about Ross and Laura coming out with their relationship, and the road they have ahead. It also sheds some light on the couple and their backgrounds. Ross with his band R5 (I assume you've heard of them XD) and Laura pursing her acting and music career. Vanessa Marano guest stars.**

_Where the Light Shines_

_This story will be about Ally and a small music group joining a battle of the bands type of contest, she'll be up against Austin and his group in the finals. The story will build up with the competition and sparking romance with the two. Vanessa Marano also guest stars ;D_

_**Either way you guys are getting Vanessa Marano XD Love her off Switched at Birth by the way! And don't tell me anything I am behind! Very behind...Anyways I would love to hear what you guys think PM me or review the choice is yours. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_


End file.
